


when one journey ends, another begins

by shinsouaizawa



Series: green & yellow [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Children, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Caring Vinsmoke Sanji, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouaizawa/pseuds/shinsouaizawa
Summary: zoro is the world's greatest swordsman, sanji found the existence of the all blue, and their captain became king of the pirates.a story of zoro and sanji adopting kids both conventionally and unconventionally after retiring from the pirate life.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: green & yellow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905427
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	when one journey ends, another begins

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @finral

The light breeze was cool as Zoro lay asleep up above the ship. He had soon come to find that the crow’s nest offered the only quiet spot to be found and so often snuck up to grab himself a light afternoon nap.

He was sure someone was poking him though.

“Mmmm?” With a grumbled enquiry he peaked his good eye open.

Laughter followed before the patter of small feet against wooden boards.

A smile came to his face as he reached out his arms to grab the offending troublemakers and pull them against his chest thwarting their escape.

“Daddy noooo!” Came their daughter’s giggly reply as she squirmed in his grip.

Their son didn’t even attempt to try free himself, instead just snuggling in closer against him as he looked out at the vast ocean surrounding them and the beautiful islands on the horizon.

The twins had came into their lives eight months or so after their first visit back to the Baratie following Luffy’s rise to pirate royalty. They’d gone to the island for supplies and returned with two small children, a boatload of treasure, and enough food to last them six months (or one visit from Luffy).

Zeff had scrubbed a hand down his face and delivered both he and Sanji a peg leg to the head before whisking the two kids off to the kitchen to get some of that day’s menu into them. The old man thought they’d kidnapped them of all things, but no, they’d simply arrived at the island, stumbled across the orphanage completely by accident, a.k.a. his own… not so great sense of direction, and met an incredibly desperate woman named Sister Maria. She’d told them about how the orphanage had ran out of funds and her fears of the two twins in her care starving.

He didn’t need to even see his husband’s expression to know that Sanji was sold from those words alone; but considering they were Straw Hats, and Straw Hats notoriously had the worst luck in the world, it was right then that some random group of no name pirate wannabes decided to show up and start threatening the island and its inhabitants.

It ended up taking an embarrassingly short amount of time to bring down every single last one of their men, with Sanji making sure to relieve them of their assets and the vast majority of their food supply while he was at it. The two kids had sprinted over just as they were walking back into town, their eyes wide and expressions that of wonderment over what they’d just witnessed. It made him question whether or not dragging two children so young into the life they led was a good thing but he knew that being alone at the orphanage feeling as if no one in the world would ever care about them was far worse; this way they could be loved.

And with that the twins became Roronoa Kiki and Roronoa Sho.

“How are my little swordsman doing, have you two been practicing?”

Sho pulled a face.

“Kiki keeps hitting me real hard with her shinai, it hurts.”

Kiki stuck her tongue out at her twin.

Zoro smirked.

“You know, if you too stopped bickering and trying to kill each other every five seconds you’d probably do better in your training; trust me, it’s a lot easier to fight when you have someone there that you know has your back no matter what, you can be that for one another.”

“Like I’m going to sail on a pirate ship with her…” Sho crossed his arms.

“Well I wouldn’t want to go with you either, I’ll be the Captain of my own ship and we’ll sink your stupid ship.”

Zoro groaned.

“Remember rule number one, no fighting in the crow’s nest or you both get banned, especially when you woke Daddy up to annoy him as well.”

Kiki clambered against him before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

“Silly Daddy, rule number one is eat all your vegetables or Laboon the big giant whale will come and shoot you off across the Grand Line.”

_Oh yeah… shitty cook with his stupidly long and complicated lists._

“Well this is rule number one subsection A.”

“But Papa said…”

“It doesn’t matter what Papa said, Daddy says that’s also rule number one so he’ll have to just deal with it.”

Sho looked up at him as he lay back against his chest.

“When are the Straw Hats gonna’ come and visit again?”

Zoro scoffed.

“Your Papa and I are Straw Hats too you know?”

“Yeah but they’re like, actually cool, you just have swords and Papa cooks things.”

_Ouch._

“I became the world’s greatest-.”

“We know Daddy…” The twins interjected in unison.

_Double ouch._

“Right, that’s it you little monsters, you better run before the tickle octopus comes to get you.” He teased.

Their faces lit up in seconds before they jumped to their feet and clambered down the rigging towards the deck squealing.

“I’m coming!”

* * *

He tried to keep his footsteps real quiet as he tiptoed down the hallway towards the kitchen. Daddy had told them that Papa was feeling a little under the weather and so they weren’t to bother him or be too noisy.

 _He_ at least had followed the instruction, Kiki and Sho certainly hadn’t, and he was sure that was Daddy’s voice he could hear shouting after them as heavy footfall could be heard from above.

Quietly opening the door he walked over to the counter and clambered slowly and carefully up the little plastic step stool to reach the stove top; there a pot was slowly simmering full to bursting with his own recipe of soup.

He’d heard Papa talk about how soup cured all kinds of stuff by making you all warm when you were feeling icky and so what better thing to make him when he wasn’t feeling well. It was hard to know what was supposed to go into a soup and what wasn’t though so he hoped it was going to taste alright.

Ever so gently dipping his pinky into the greenish-purple liquid he recoiled it back a split second later when the warmth hit him, it was definitely hot enough. Making sure to turn off the stove he carefully balanced as he poured the contents of the pot into a bowl and grabbed a spoon from the drawer.

Getting down from the stool took longer than he’d hoped and even left him with a boo boo on his elbow from where he’d tripped on the way down, but the bowl of soup was fine.

Papa and Daddy’s room was at the far end of the hallway right beside their bedrooms; he held the bowl tight against his chest as he made him way along. He jumped as voices erupted from behind him, Kiki and Sho rushing past as they headed for the back deck, his sister bumping into him as they did.

His eyes widened with a gasp as the soup came to splatter a little against the apron Papa had bought him before the rest came to settle back safely in the bowl. It was hard to stop the tears threatening to fall as he looked at the dish he’d prepared, he knew it had to be perfect because surely that was what made people feel less icky, and now he’d ruined part of it.

Gaze downcast he crossed the last of the hallway before gently knocking on the door.

“Come in.”

As he pushed open the door Papa’s eyes seemed to light up as he sat upright in bed.

“Hey Lune, what you got there, buddy?”

He didn’t look up as he made his way around the side of the bed and slowly shoved the bowl towards Papa.

“What’s this?”

“Soup.” His small voice replied.

“You made this for me?”

Papa’s voice sounded funny, why wasn’t he saying he’d ruined it by spilling it everywhere, or throwing it out the window? He sounded… happy.

* * *

Sanji had been laid up with the flu for a few days now and he was starting to go insane. He wanted to be back in his kitchen but his husband had forbade him from doing so, insisting that he needed to rest and that he would only regret it when everything was infected and gross afterwards (which was a fair point).

He’d purposely tried to stay away from the kids as much as possible too in an effort not infect the three little sea monkeys (as they had come to be known, the title having come from Monkey D. Luffy, King of the Pirates, himself), and it was killing him.

The idea of him ever having kids had always been a humorous concept; he’d never seen himself as the parental type, and to a certain degree maybe he wasn’t, but it didn’t look like he and Zoro were screwing the kids up so they just presumed there was something they were doing right.

Each of their kids had a personality of their own with Kiki having self-appointed herself as the leader of the three, her two brothers subjected to the regime of ‘Pirate Queen Kiki’ after Luffy had gotten the idea into her head one day. That was until Nami had came to visit while on a shopping trip to the East Blue with Robin and suddenly Kiki wanted to be just like them and instead wanted to be rich rather than a ‘stinky royal’.

Sho just wanted an easy life and the poor kid never got it while his twin sister was around. The two had become Zoro’s little apprentices shortly after their adoption with them practically begging him to train them. Apparently Sho hadn’t realised that being a swordsman meant getting hit with things because the kid cried his eyes out every time Kiki landed a hit on him, which with her seemingly natural talent, was pretty regular. He refused to give up though and Sanji had even overheard him talking about wanting to be the ‘World’s Greatest Swordsman like Daddy’ once after they’d put them to bed one night. Zoro had cried when he’d told him which left such a warmth in his heart for the love his husband had for their little family.

And their youngest was Lune.

If Kiki and Sho were Daddy’s kids, Lune was a Papa’s boy. The little blonde followed him around everywhere on the ship and would usually hide behind him and fist a grip of his trouser leg with his little hand whenever he was nervous or scared. Daddy’s swords scared him, which was why they were stored away in a chest under lock and key far away from anywhere the twins would think to look, and said twins had been told not to hit Lune with their shinai because he was only little.

Lune, at just six, had already seen the ugliest side of the world. While Kiki and Sho had lived a frugal life, they had still had the chance to grow up on a friendly island safe from harm, Lune however hadn’t been that fortunate. They hadn’t adopted him from an orphanage; hell they didn’t even sign anything to make it legal.

He and Zoro were no strangers to the island their boat was nearby with the locals having come to know and accept them as residents despite not holding any property on the island itself. This meant that when any strange goings on occurred, or any unsavoury characters attempted to cause trouble, the villagers knew that with their vibrant experience on the Grand Line they would be able to handle it.

It turned out that this particular problem involved local whispers about an awful woman on the far side of the island. The rumours passed around spoke of how they would hear a small child crying more than a young boy ever should. Not liking the implications both he and Zoro had gone to investigate.

What they found turned his stomach; an emaciated three-year-old in an empty house.

Apparently the mother would frequently leave him alone, often forgetting to feed him before she left, before arriving home whenever she pleased drunk off her ass.

They hadn’t discovered the emaciation until after Zoro had scooped the terrified child into his arms and they’d returned back to the ship. They were left with a boy so afraid that he hadn’t stopped shaking since they’d set him down on the bed, his knees brought up to his chest as he cried. It was when he’d gone to rub at his eyes that his ill-fitting shirt rose to reveal sickly, almost translucent skin pulled tight over too visible ribs.

He’d suddenly realised why Zeff had been so determined to help him back in the days when they first met, as the adult standing before the clearly malnourished child he’d found himself devoid of all thoughts besides a burning need to never have to see that young boy crying from hunger ever again.

Zeff, who had been stuck babysitting the ‘brats’ at the time, wasn’t overly thrilled when Zoro had slipped into the usual return chitchat that they’d happened upon another kid, this time probably actually being more of a kidnapping than an adoption. Kiki and Sho had been desperate to meet him but they hadn’t allowed it, not wanting to scare the poor boy half to death when he was already struggling so bad.

It had taken a long, _long_ time before Lune had even spoken his name never mind feel safe enough to talk. His hunger had returned shortly after his first few nights aboard the ship, and he was a healthy weight by time he reached his fourth birthday, which, with the help of the locals in the record department, they had found to be five months after they’d first met.

He certainly wasn’t cut out to be a swordsman, and very much didn’t want to be one either, but he loved playing with the wooden Merry and Sunny toys that ‘Uncle Franky’ had made for him. He also enjoyed watching the fishies with Daddy, and cuddles, and bedtime stories of the Straw Hat Crew’s Adventures, abridged and age appropriate of course.

But soon enough another interest had begun to emerge and Sanji couldn’t have been happier.

Lune loved to watch him cook and wanted to help!

He had obviously jumped at the idea that one of their kids didn’t think cooking was the ‘most boring-ist thing in the world’, which Sho having lovingly told him that one night when he’d brought up the idea of them making fairy cakes together to decorate, and so would sit their little boy on the counter across from the oven and talk him through everything he was doing, letting the little hands help out where they could, which mostly involved ‘helping’ him eat up pieces of vegetable left on the chopping board or making sure the milk tasted good by having a glass of it before dinner.

‘ _knock, knock’_

He thanked his hearing for being able to pick up the lightest of taps on the door.

“Come in.”

In walked Lune, their son looking awfully upset over something, his bottom lip trembling, clearly trying not to burst into tears. His Papa senses stung as he sat upright and leant over the side of the bed where their son had come to stand.

“Hey Lune, what you got there, buddy?”

Still no eye contact but a bowl was slowly pushed towards him.

“What’s this?”

“Soup.”

He hated how small Lune’s voice became sometimes; it also made him want to go back to that island and strangle the woman who had clearly told her three-year-old son that he was too loud enough times that he actually believed her; the result was the now six-year-old who still felt like he was taking up too much space in a room by just existing.

There was a large splatter on his apron clearly from where some of it must have spilt on the walk from the kitchen to their room, and he couldn’t help but notice the green pinky finger the soup had obviously been tested with.

And no he wasn’t crying; one tear didn’t count.

“You made this for me?”

A nod followed.

And if he didn’t already see himself in his little boy he certainly did now.

Vivid memories of trudging through a biblical storm across the estate to the medical ward returned to him, his younger self determinedly shoving a tray of ‘interesting’ eats towards the nurse after his Mother had fallen ill and was hospitalised.

_‘Don’t be presumptuous! Bring what Sanji really made for me!’_

He could even remember the smell.

_‘Sorry, Mom, I messed it up. I tripped over and dropped it on my way here; it’s been crushed and it got wet in the rain…’_

Her smile had made his day.

_‘It’s good!’_

And now…

_Fuck, he was crying…_

Their son gasped.

“Papa?” His little worried tone followed.

Sanji lifted the spoiled apron from around the boy’s neck, depositing in on the floor before patting the bed beside him as he quickly swiped a hand across his face to remove the tears.

Lune giggled as he clambered up and huddled in against his side.

Taking the spoon he scooped up some of the soup and…

“It’s good!”

He smiled.

Lune’s face lit up before a toothy beam appeared on his face.

“Really?!”

“Well what more could I expect from my little chef in training, you’re a natural!”

“Papa!”

Suddenly two more bodies landed on him knocking the air from his lungs, the twins giggling mischievously, clearly having achieved what they intended.

Lune grumbled as he stuck out his tongue, snuggling into him a little closer, clearly letting his siblings know he’d already laid claim to the left side of him.

Zoro appeared in the doorway a few seconds later.

“Get lost, mosshead?”

“Ha ha ha.” His husband replied sarcastically as he walked over to join them on the bed. “Hey kids, remember when I said **not** to bother your Papa?”

“Yeah.” The three of them replied.

Zoro smirked.

“So you just ignored me then?”

“Yeah.”

Sanji laughed.

“At least they’re honest.”

“They’re monsters.”

The three of them giggled.

Zoro leant close and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Glad to see you looking better.”

He smiled.

“All the more so after Lune’s incredible soup.”

“Oooh I want some!”

“Me too!”

“No, it’s for Papa to make him better, you can’t have any!” Lune defended.

“What?! That’s not fair.” Sho crossed his arms with a ‘hmph’ before turning to Zoro. “Daddy, tell Lune he has to share!”

“Lune made it for Papa himself, _he_ gets to decide so looks like you’re out of luck.”

Sanji gathered their three kids closer against him.

“I’ll make you some soup later.”

Kiki’s eyes gleamed.

“So you feel well enough to cook again?”

“Yep.”

“So we don’t have to eat Daddy’s gross cooking anymore?!” Sho added.

“Hey!”


End file.
